Twisted Sister
by Galaxy Sisters
Summary: Their surfer Sisters and they've got all the time in the world, They live by the 3 S's: Surf, Study, Survive (R&R if you review this,i will review your stuff)
1. It Starts

Chapter 1: It Starts  
  
Shooting Star awoke with a jolt, to the sound of her older sister screaming. At first Shooting Star just tossed her pillow at her sister Wild Rose. It didn't make her stop screaming. This attempt fail with falling colors.   
  
"DON'T TAKE HER!!!! SHES MY ONLY SISTER I NEED HER TAKE ME INSTEAD!!" Wild Rose screamed. A red handprint appeared on her face. Shooting Star had to wake her. She started to shake her. Finally after about 5 minuets of violent shaking her sister, Wild Rose was awake.   
  
"Rose, you alright?" Shooting Star asked her sister.  
  
"Yeah, that was freaky."  
  
"What happened?" Shooting Star asked.  
  
"You know that Surf Tournament that is in a later today?" Wild Rose asked and Shooting Star nodded in reply. "I saw you and Alex surfing and me and this guy I called Scott on the beach watching, it was your pratics runs. You were falling and then everything stopped me and you were still moving. You were able to get your balance back and you saw that the waves were frozen. Alex had his mouth wide open and a whole bunch stuff flashed before my eyes. You were being taken away and I tried to stop it getting slapped by this really big guy and flew across the beach." She stopped and felt her face.  
  
"Don't worry about it. All it was, was a dream… right"  
  
"There was something different about this one. It was way too real; I could hear the ocean, feel the sand, the sun and I could even feel the feeling of the slap. I think something is going to happen."   
  
"Come on lets just get ready for the tournament. It's in a few hours." Star said   
  
"Sure."  
  
Suited and ready, Shooting Star (Star for short) grabbed her surfboard and called up the stairs to her sister.  
  
"Hurry up, Rose, we're going to be late! I don't want to miss ALEX!" Her voice became a soft mushy mess when the name of her yearlong crush was mentioned, and a dreamy look appeared upon her face, like a rabbit, hidden in a corner relieving itself.  
  
"Oh stop it, you look like Bambi's mother before she got shot." Rose snapped grouchily, lifting her hand to her dark purple strands and fixing the light purple highlights in front. She blinked her eyes with a tired determination before latching her hand around Star's tan arm and pushing her out the door.  
  
The walk to Falls City public beach was a silent one. Star's black flip-flops smacked against the hot, sand covered pavement as they made their way. The sun beat down upon her multi-shaded blue hair, making it feel as though it was on fire. Rose's light blue flip-flops soon joined in unison smacking with her own, and Star noticed that the older twin was also wearing a surfing suit similar to her own.  
She immediately jumped at the opportunity of conversation.  
"So, you're thinking about going surfing?" Star's bouncy voice jumped into Rose's obviously far away thoughts.  
  
"What? I mean, what do you want?!" Her angry voice startled Star to stop walking, as Rose continued.  
  
"What's YOUR problem?" Star gawked, running to catch up with her. Her sister was practically never this negative, even at eight thirty in the morning.  
  
Rose chose not to meet eyes with her eager sister. "I just...can't stop thinking of that dream, Star."  
  
Star nodded and opened her mouth to comment, when they were interrupted by a high, squeaky voice shouting,  
  
"STAR!" It shouted, and both Star and Rose turned to identify it.  
  
There stood Jessica Chamberlin, most popular girl in the whole history Falls City High School. Her long, bleached blonde hair hung short around her face, and she clung onto the side of Alex Masters. Star's face lit up at the sight of them, and she waved.  
  
"Hey guys, hey!"  
  
They laughed and waved back, while star grabbed Rose's reluctant shoulder and pulled her along.  
  
"Hey Star!" Jessica greeted, giving Rose a quick glance dripping with disapproval.   
  
"So like, are you entering the surf competition?"  
  
Star nodded and turned her eyes to Alex, also holding a surfboard. "So...um...Alex, are you, um...uh..." She pointed dumbly to the surfboard in his hand, blushing furiously.  
  
He, of course, understood, and smiled his wonderful smile admits nods, sending his sun blonde hair bouncing beside his ears. "Yeah! I'm totally planning to wipe out the competition." He looked behind him and called in a louder voice, "Hey Scott, you coming, Bro?"  
  
A taller, (must have been SIX feet), more muscular male appeared behind them. His hair was a chocolate brown, and his complexion was much paler than that of Alex. "Already ahead of you." His voice was deep and manly.  
"Scott, this is Star, and her twin sister Rose. You haven't met them yet." Scott nodded.  
  
"Nice to meet you." His eyes drifted to their surfboards. "So, you adding to Alex's list of people he's going to kick off the opponent board?"  
  
Star attempted a small, girlish giggle alike to Jessica's, but failed miserably, so just put on a shy smile.  
  
"Um, ya, I plan to put up a fight..." But Jessica was in front of her before she could say anything more.  
  
"But like, Alex is the best in all of Hawaii, right Alex?"  
  
Alex shrugged, but there was a confident grin on his face that showed he himself thought so. Jessica linked her arm protectively around his and dragged him away, twittering noisily all the way.  
  
"Well, good luck on the surf competition, Star. Nice meeting you, Rose."  
  
Rose looked up at the sound of her name. She wasn't use to be acknowledged among Star's friends.  
  
"Oh ya, you too." She murmured under her breath, than looked up. "Hey are you surfing?" She asked   
  
"Yeah, I'm going against my brother and everybody else here." Scott said.   
  
"Cool." She was still very distant from everybody else. "Star, I'll see you on the waves, I wanna get one or two in before all the shoe bee's get here." She walked off carrying her blue surfboard that read in red text 'Rose For All Time.'  
  
"See ya Rose." She said paying attention to Alex.  
  
"Alex, I'm going to go watch her, just to make sure she's okay."  
  
"See ya bro. Remember she's a bit younger then you." Alex replied slyly to annoy his older brother. 


	2. Eww Old Guys

Chapter 3:  
  
"Uh...why is she here, Star?" Jessica asked briskly, pointing in a disgusted, careless way toward the direction Rose and Scott had just departed.  
  
Star looked up from where she had been staring at Alex's sandals.  
  
"Who? Oh you mean Rose? She's surfing." Star shrugged carelessly and smiled at Alex, who obviously bothered Jessica, an awful lot.  
  
Jessica grabbed Alex's hand and intertwined it with hers in a pushy manner, otherwise showing Star "don't try it".  
  
"Well like, we can't be seen around her now can we? Our reps depend on it, okay, I mean just like LOOK at her. We're seen hanging out with THAT trash and it's bye, bye Homecoming queen!" Alex grinned.  
  
"Well, ready to go, girls?" He held out his arm to Star, as though signaling, "I want everyone to think I'm with you". Star blushed and slipped her arm through his as they walked through the docks. Tourists and children eating hotdogs bustled around them, some girls giving Jessica and Star envious looks, some guys giving Alex glares. Some older men, selling ice cream, surfboards, etc., gave Alex thumbs up as he passed.  
  
"So, um...Alex, I didn't know you had a brother." Star volunteered, hoping Alex would talk to her. No such luck.  
  
"Well like, they were separated at birth or something. Isn't that COOL?!" Jessica answered for him as they walked onto the scalding sands.  
  
"Oh...ya, cool..." Star mumbled as they walked to the surf competition box.   
  
"Yah, I wanna enter the eleven o'clock competition..."  
  
"That'll be six bucks, sweetie." The thirty five year old man inside the box smiled flirtatiously at her. Pushing the six dollars cautiously into the box, the man took his time preying it from her fingers, all the while giving her looks of flirtatious interest. "Now what's your name?"  
  
Star tried to pull her hand away from his grasp. "Star Chamberling..."  
  
The man wrote it down with his left hand, still clutching hers in his right.  
  
"How about a number, Star? You know a girl like you could use an experienced guy like me..."  
  
"Hey!" Alex growled in interruption, grabbing Star's arm and pulling it out of the box. "Man, how OLD are you?! Gross!" The man scowled at Alex as he placed Star's money in an envelope.  
  
"I'm in the eleven o'clock too." Alex put in casually, placing his money onto the box and writing his name down on the sheet. "Common, girls, I gotta competition to win."  
  
The old man winked at Star as they left.  
  
"Like, that was just plain CREEPY!" Jessica volunteered as they once again set out towards the crystal clear blue water. "I mean like...EIW! Good think you set him strait Alex!"  
  
Alex grinned down at Star.  
  
"It was the least I could do for second place."  
  
They all laughed at his joke. As they approached the spot where Scott had said he would be, they saw Scott bending over a distressed looking Rose.  
"Rose?" Star whispered. There was a towel around her back, signaling that something was the matter. "ROSE!" She jogged over, (with difficulty, seeing as they WERE on sand) towards the spot they were situated.  
  
"Rose, are you okay?" Star asked, bending down to speak to her sister.  
  
"Yes...I'm fine." Rose answered slowly. "I just fell off my board. The waves are hard today, Star, I'm not really sure you should be surfing..."Star stood up once again, offended.   
  
"Common Rose you KNOW I can handle these waves. It's like a walk in the park!"  
  
Rose too, stood up, letting the towel fall to the ground.   
  
"I DON"T think you should be going out on these waves, Star. I'm older, you should listen to me!"   
  
Star grabbed her surfboard and faced her sister angrily. "You can't boss me around, I'll surf if I wanna surf, OKAY?!" 


	3. How Hard Is It To Clear The Mind of a Su...

Chapter 2: How hard is it to clear the mind of a surfer?  
  
'That dream doesn't make sense, what dose it mean? It had no symbols in it or anything.' Rose thought as she put her stuff on the beach. Rose was about 30 feet from waters brake. She started to wax her board so it would be slicker on the water. She heard footsteps behind her. Thinking it was her little sister she turned around and said "hey."  
  
"I thought you might want someone to talk with." He said.  
  
"That alright, you didn't have to come over here." She really wasn't in the mood to talk about this to someone she don't really know. Rose started to look at him 'he's that guy from the dream!' She thought. "I'm going out." She said picking up her board and started out. She could tell he was watching her from the beach. She had her mind set to figure out what was going on. She started to paddle out something wasn't right Rose could feel it. As she was on one of the waves she didn't lose her balance, rose just blanked out.   
  
  
She was on the beach and Rose saw Star standing there with five people. She looked confused. ^Star come on get away from them^ She tried to scream to her sister but no words came out. She just watched in horror  
  
"Your saying that if I come with you, my sister will be safe and I'll stop doing that weird freeze time thing?" Star said.  
  
"Indeed, being part of the brother hood you will be able to train your powers and make them to the fullest point of their potential." The guy with Silver hair said.  
  
"What about my sister. I can't just leave."  
  
"So what? She never cared for you!" The slimy one said.  
  
"What makes you say that? How can you say that?"  
  
"Question, wasn't she all bad moody this morning? Wasn't it like she just wanted to be away from you?" The girl said.   
  
"Yeah that's just because she didn't sleep well."  
  
"I think you're just in denial." The slimy one said.   
  
"For give us for not introducing ours selves. I'm Lance, this is Toad, Freddy, Peitro and Tabby." He said.  
  
"I still can't leave my sister." She was trying not to leave. She was actually standing up to them. Rose had realized that she had robbed off on her sister Star.   
  
"STAR! YOU CAN'T THEIR NOT THE RIGHT SIDE. THAT'S THE BROTHER HOOD. SCOTT WAS TELLING ME ABOUT THEM." Someone that sounded like Rose said. She turned to see it was herself. She was stared eye to eye with her self and saw that something was missing. This version of me had drenched dark purple hair, and eyes that matched her hair. They were plumb purple and had a thin light purple streak in the middle as if it had a cat's eye.   
  
"Rose what are you talking about? These guys are so nice."  
  
"You don't understand. They're the bad guys. You have some sort of mutant powers that they want for their evil bidding. I can't explain. They will corrupt you into the side of evil. Star do you want to be evil?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Shut up your ruinin' our plans!!" Fred said pushing her other self. She went flying into a tree. Lance and Pietro ran over, to see she was bleeding from the head. Lance had taken off his shirt and used it as a compress to stop the bleeding.   
  
"Lance are you going soft on us?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Guys shut up and get me fresh water and some bandages."  
  
"Lance what is with you." Toad said walking off. Then I woke up.  
  
  
When Rose woke up, she saw Scott over her checking to make sure she was breathing. Her board was next to her. Rose saw this look of concern on Scott's face. She tried to get up.  
  
"Hold on, you just passed out." He said.  
  
"I'm fine, you don't need to worry. I'm fine." She was being her normal self-reliant self again. It wasn't that she didn't want his help she just didn't really… well… want it. She had always depended on herself and always felt her sister was the only one she could trust. She can't really explain why it's just always been right.  
  
"It's the way I am, I always worry about a friend."  
  
"You think of me as a friend?" She really wasn't expecting this. Come on this was one of her sister's friends, Star was all Rose ever had but Stars friends hated Rose… well Rose was known as the 'psycho bitch' on campus. No one really liked her. She had her surf friends and her sister that was about it.  
  
"Of course, you seem to be friends with Alex and your sisters friends with him, so why wouldn't you be a friend."  
  
"I'm not sure how to react to this." Rose confessed. Now sitting up she told him. "Sorry if I seem a little off, but I keep thinking about this dream."  
  
"What happened in it?" he asked, so Rose told him about it. She told him what those guys looked like and everything.  
  
"That's the brother hood, their bad news." He went on about how they acted and everything. He said that the leader, Lance, had tried to change once before. Besides that, they haven't changed. Rose Knew that she would have to stop Star, but what do will she be able to do? 


	4. What’s going on?

Chapter 4: What's going on?  
  
"Star, I've been on the waves since I could walk." Rose said. She has been able to walk since she was about 1 and half years old. "I fell off Star think about that. These are almost like the waves from that hurricane we went out in."  
  
"If your remember I've been riding for ever."  
  
"That doesn't mean that you won't fall off these. I went out for a pratics run before the shoe bees got here, I still lost my balance." It wasn't about the waves any more but about the fact that Rose always tried to protect her little sister.  
  
"Alex should we stop them from fighting?"  
  
"Scotty, come on they were like us when we were kids remember."  
  
"Rose, I challenge you to a match," Star said.   
  
"Rules?"  
  
"We enter the compaction and the one who gets farther is the better surfer."  
  
"Deal." The two sisters were going to try to face each other in the finals later that day. The winners of the 9:15, 11 o' clock, 1:30 and 4:15 competitions would face each other at 6:15 to find out who was the winner of the Round the Clock Surf Competition. The two sisters were signed up for the competition and were ready to fight for each other's respect. The two battled head to head only to get as far as the semi finals but to be beat out by some crazy old shoe bee.   
  
"We lost." Star said starting out into the ocean.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"We lost bad… We lost to a shoe bee…." Star said kind of shocked. "You think it means something?"  
  
"Star, everything means something. I don't think were suppose to know what it is."  
  
"By the way Rose," Star turned towards her sister.  
  
"Yeah star." Rose turned her head to face her sisters.  
  
"You looked a bit pale today, you alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, I just think something really weird is gonna happen… So how did you freeze time when you where on the waves?"  
  
"I don't know, it just happened… you knew this would happen didn't you?"  
  
"Kinda, I saw it was you falling not Alex. Hand lazars, who would have thought." Rose said. The two were looking out into the ocean.  
  
"We really are Twisted Sisters." 


	5. After the competition

Chapter 5: After the competition  
  
Star standing there with five people. Star had a confused look on her face. "Your saying that if I come with you, my sister will be safe and I'll stop doing that weird freeze time thing?" Star said.  
  
"Indeed, being part of the brother hood you will be able to train your powers and make them to the fullest point of their potential." The guy with Silver hair said.  
  
"What about my sister. I can't just leave."  
  
"So what? She never cared for you!" The slimy one said.  
  
"What makes you say that? How can you say that?"  
  
"Question, wasn't she all bad moody this morning? Wasn't it like she just wanted to be away from you?" The girl said.   
  
"Yeah that's just because she didn't sleep well."  
  
"I think you're just in denial." The slimy one said.   
  
"For give us for not introducing ours selves. I'm Lance, this is Toad, Freddy, Pietro and Tabby." He said.  
  
"I still can't leave my sister." She was trying not to leave. She was actually standing up to them. Rose had robbed off on her sister, Star.   
  
"STAR! YOU CAN'T THEIR NOT THE RIGHT SIDE. THAT'S THE BROTHER HOOD. SCOTT WAS TELLING ME ABOUT THEM." Rose screamed running to up to where her sister was. Star looked right into the eyes if her sister, they looked the same, but there was something missing from Rose's eyes.  
  
"Rose what are you talking about? These guys are so nice."  
  
"You don't understand. They're the bad guys. You have some sort of mutant powers that they want for their evil bidding. I can't explain. They will corrupt you into the side of evil. Star do you want to be evil?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Shut up your ruinin' our plans!!" Fred said pushing Rose. She went flying into a tree. Lance and Pietro ran over, to see she was bleeding from the head. Lance had taken off his shirt and used it as a compress to stop the bleeding. Rose had been knocked out cold when she hit the tree.  
  
"Lance are you going soft on us?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Guys shut up and get me fresh water and some bandages."  
  
"Lance what is with you." Toad said hoping off. At this time Alex and Scott just arrived at the area. Scott was a bit mislead about Lance now, he was helping someone besides him self. Star was in pure shock at this point. Scott had figured out that she had the gene.  
  
"Lance, bring her to the X jet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She has the gene."  
  
After a second of hesitation he agreed. 


	6. First Day at Bayview

Chapter 6 First Day at Bayview  
  
As the X jet landed Rose gazed out the window to see that there were no beaches in sight. Meaning one thing; no surfing. At least she could skate. Scott had told them that there were ice skating rink and roller rink around town. She rubbed her head to try to sooth the pain of hitting the tree the day before. There was a gash about the size of a paper clip on the back of her head. She had one more cut to add to the many she already held. At least Rose didn't have to worry about being accepted at her new school, her sister was worried about being accepted.   
  
'Why can I only see through time? It doesn't make sense. Everyone else has cool powers like eye lazars, physic powers... or being blue. All I can do is see the future. They can fight in battles and stuff, what can I do.' She didn't realize that her powers could be channeled into a greater thing like finding out what's on a test or saving people.   
  
"Rose, Star, were here." Scott said bringing Rose back to reality and waking her sister up. "All you guys have to bring in are you surf boards, we'll get the rest." He said.   
  
"Come on Rose, let's go." Star said pulling Rose along. Maybe Rose was too serious, maybe Star was too childish; but both of them were too much of something.  
  
"Wa?? Right." Rose said getting up. She had been thinking about how they had to leave almost all their old friends to come here; their was one thing that she couldn't help shake, the feeling those guys from the beach would be in the area. Rose and Star carried their boards to their room. With a lot of help from each other they covered the walls with surfing stuff. Rose had her board and pictures of their surf buddies. While Star had the hot surfer guy posters and surf board on her walls. They both put their wet suits on the walls. Jean walked in at this point.  
  
"Hello I'm Jean Gray." She said.  
  
"I'm Shooting Star, but you can call me Star and this is my sister Wild Rose, but you can call her Rose." Star said while Rose was setting up the CD player.   
  
"I'm here to welcome you to the Xavier Institute and to Bayview." She said.   
  
"Thanks for being so kind." Star said. She was trying to be cheerful and even trying to be friends with her. Rose didn't care. Rose had the bad habit of liking the loneliness of being a teen. The rest of the night they met everyone and got to know each other. Rose really didn't feel like she belonged here. Her powers were almost under control and didn't show that she had them. Her sister on the other hand, her powers just happened randomly. No one would even have seen hers or anything. 


	7. Star's Class

Chapter 7: Star's Class  
  
"This is your first class. Literature one." Evan directed proudly, obviously glad he himself knew where he was going. He pointed into a large classroom labeled with posters such as "read!" and "reading is good for the soul!", making Star feel like she had dropped back into the second grade.  
  
"Um, thanks Evan." She said shyly, waving before cautiously entering the room. The teacher's desk was at the back, meaning she had to walk past all those people to get there. All those people...  
  
The classroom seemed to expand as she walked. Stretching for miles as all the faces turned and stared questionably at her, one in particular catching her eye and making her blush. A boy, skinny for his age, it looked like, slumped in his seat, looking disinterested. His hair was what looked like snow white, his eyes a crystal, boastful blue. She realized it was the guy from the beach who helped out her sister. Star couldn't help but stare at the unspoken beauty about the boy.   
  
"Oh! You must be Star. I'm Mr. Sanchez, I'll be your Literature teacher today." An older male voice caught her attention back to her destination, her eyes settling on a tall man. His hair was gray, slightly brown, if you looked close enough, and his eyes were squinted. His speech was slow, and easy, and again Star felt as though the man was going to hold out her hand and welcome her to preschool. Mr. Sanchez continued without notice of her disinterest.   
  
"You may sit next to...ah, Mr. Maximoff, over there, the slacker. You may sit next to him, but please don't be distracted. This is Literature one, and I'm Mr. Sanchez."  
  
No duh.  
  
"Today we will be continuing our study of Charles Dickens. Please take a book and your seat."  
  
Sighing, Star grabbed a bright red book from the top of Mr. Sanchez's desk before plopping into her seat with a much un-needed huff.  
  
"Bad day, sweetie pie?" A rushed voice asked her. It was the dream with the snow-white hair.   
  
"Bad month, really." She offered, opening her book to the glossary and starting to look up "Dickens, Charles", but a wan hand on top of hers stopped the action.   
  
"We're not studying Charles Dickens." The boy said, amused. "We're studying Mark Twain. But of course, he..." The boy jerked a quick thumb to Mr. Sanchez, who, although it was five minutes into class, still had yet to start teaching.   
"...Wouldn't know that, now would he?"  
  
Star giggled shyly and nodded.   
  
"So, new here?" The boy suggested, pointing to her book, complete with a ripped binding and horribly doodled on cover.   
  
"What would make you say that?" She asked, examining the book. What, did it reek, "new geek" on it or something?   
  
He pointed to his own book, in worst condition than hers. "The new kids always get the good books." He looked back up at her. "I'm Pietro Maximoff  
  
"I know." She said remembering the day on the beach.  
  
Pietro gently leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek.   
  
"Welcome to gay-vile. I swear, this place is Hillbilly town compared to where I used to live."  
  
Star tried to look curious while doodling on her desk.  
  
"Where did you use to live?" She asked, a clock halfway visible in her drawing. Pietro smirked proudly.   
  
"Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. That place had the moves, the spunk. Exactly like me." He smoothed his hair modestly.   
  
"I can see you don't like Bayville."   
  
"Definitely. You were in Hawaii right?"  
  
Star sighed in homesick memory. "Yeah. I lived there."   
  
Pietro leaned forward in interest.   
  
"Hawaii?! Like, with surfing and all that other good stuff that Bayville doesn't have?! "  
  
Star nodded. "I know, Rose seems more disappointed about that."  
  
Pietro nodded in understanding, staring at the clock with no hands now carved into her desk. Reaching over, he carved two lines, one pointing to the nine, and the other pointing to the one.   
  
"That's what time we get out of this class!"  
  
Smiling, Star nodded.   
  
"That's gunna be a time I'll regret."  
  
Pietro looked shocked for a moment, than also smiled.   
  
"Me too." 


	8. Damn school halls

Chapter 8: Damn school halls.  
  
It was on the way to her forth class that she got lost. Scott had told her the quickest way to get to her classes but since she had been hit on the back of the head she kept forgetting everything. She turned down one hall and saw Lance. "Shit its that guy!" she thought.   
  
"Hey its you. How's your head. " He calmly said.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She knew what he was talking about. She knew who he was. Rose didn't really trust him.   
  
"My names Lance."  
  
"Rose." She reluctantly said. She really couldn't help but be polite, it was the way her mother had tough her.  
  
"Why don't I walk you two your class, since you look lost?" he asked.  
  
"Umm… Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
"What can't a guy be nice to a girl?"  
  
"Okay, I have to get to room C304… Where is that?"  
  
"That's by the gym. Follow me." He gestured her to take his arm, she took it felling a bit shy and guilty for being late. He showed her the school a bit on the way to her class. Lance opened the door for her. "She got lost on the way here. So I helped her out." Lance said to the teacher. I looked around the class to see that Scott in this class with me.  
  
"Thank you Lance now you have to get to class." The teacher said. "Rose, why don't you go sit next to the boy with the sunglasses, Scott." Rose nodded and sat down next to Scott who was already giving a disapproving look.  
  
Scott wrote something down on a piece of paper and slipped it to Rose. She read, 'Rose, what are you doing with Lance'   
  
'I ran into him…. Really. He saw I was lost that was it.' Rose wrote back. She wasn't about to tell him that she kinda liked him but still didn't trust him.   
  
'How did u get lost?'  
  
'Since I hit my head I keep mixing things up.' She wrote back. She tried to pay attention in class but as she was taking notes she saw a flash of her with Lance. It was almost if she could clearly see it. 


	9. Hallways and Friends

Chapter 9: Hallways and Friends  
  
"Rooooose! Roseroseroseroseroseroseroooooseeee!" A voice screeched down the hall at Rose, making it evident someone was in dire need to talk to her.   
  
"Uh..." She started as a body collided with her. "Watch it!" She growled, pushing her sister away. Star looked hurt.   
  
"Sorry. But GEUSS what?!"  
  
Rose started walking again, and Star followed her.   
  
"Well.... guess!"  
  
"I'm all out of ideas...why not just tell me?"  
  
Again, a glimpse of pain crossed her twin sister's face.  
  
"What's eating you?" Rose sighed.  
  
"Bad day...sorry, I shouldn't be taking it out on you. Continue."  
  
Star squealed excitedly.   
  
"I got a DATE with a GUY!" She bounced excitedly, practically slamming into her sister as she stopped abruptly.   
  
"You...you WHAT?!" Rose asked, mortified at the possible IDEA. Clueless, Star continued.   
  
"I...got...a...."  
  
"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!" Rose spat harshly. Darting a look around, Rose pushed Star into the girls room urgently.   
  
"Who is it? I HAVE to know."  
  
"Why?" Star asked, growing angry. "Are you jealous?"  
  
Rose continued.  
  
"No it's...." She said but was stopped when she saw Lance.  
  
"Earth to Wild Rose. Come in."  
  
"Rose do you need help getting to your next class?" Lance said walking up to her.  
  
"Sure." She said. Star coffed into her hand. "Ohh, Lance this is my sister Star."  
  
"Its nice to meet you Star." He said nodding to her. "So Rose, ya wanna get Ice cream or something with me later tonight?"   
  
"Sure."  
  
"my friend Pietro is plaining to take some new girl out tonight we can go to the same movie as they are? Maybe as a double date."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"NO." Star shotted.  
  
"Wa?" Lance questioned.  
  
"I'll explain it to him." Rose said to Star. "Star I'll see you later, I need to get to class."  
  
"Got cha'." Star started to walk off. Soon meeting up with her boyfriend, Pietro.  
  
Lance walked Rose to class. "You wanna explain to me why she was so agenst it?"  
  
"She's the one going out with him tonight."  
  
"Wanna spy on your sister?"  
  
"What kind of older sister would I be if I didn't?"  
  
"We'll make a date of it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'll pick you up at 8?"  
  
"That will be great." Lance leaned over and kissed her on the check. "I think this is your class room?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"I'll be back here to go to lunch with you after class." He offered.  
  
"I said I would meet up with Star by our lockers." Rose remembered.  
  
"I'll walk you there? She would want to eat with Pietro right?"  
  
"Good point. Meet me out here."   
  
"Bye Rose." He kissed her other check and he walked off. Rose basically floated into the class.  
  
Both twins couldn't wait till lunch. 


	10. LUNCH

Chapter 10: LUNCH  
  
Rose walked out of her class to see Lance standing there. "Told ya I would be here."  
  
"I see you can keep you promises."  
  
"Who told you I couldn't?"  
  
"Scott said I shouldn't trust the brotherhood cause there scum bags." She told him as they walked to her locker.   
  
"Don't listen to him. Its not like he even knows us. Most of those people don't even know us."  
  
"Rose, what's up?" Star said coming up behind the two of them.  
  
"Hey, Star wanna sit with Lance, his peeps and me?"  
  
"Sure." She said. "Got no where else to sit." The three walked out under a tree where Fred and Toad were already sitting.   
  
"Guys we got Rose and Star sitting with us." Lance said. "Have you seen the speed demon?"  
  
"I'm right here." He said in his normal quick tone of voice.  
  
Lance sat down next to the tree leaning on it. "Rose why don't you relax on my sholder." He motioned for her to sit down next to him.  
  
"Sure." She carefully sat down next to him. Star had snuggled up next to Pietro. About half way through the lunch Scott saw the twins with the brother hood.  
  
"Star, Rose, what are you too doing over here?" he said walking over to them. Rose was half asleep on Lance and Star was watching the clouds with Pietro.  
  
"We're just chilling with our new friends." Star said in her day dreamy state.   
  
"Can you two come with me." Scott was getting real pissed. Rose didn't even knowdis Scott standing there. She was having another vision.   
  
She could see Lance, Pietro, Star and herself. The four were confronted by someone in a red helmet. Star was trying to freeze time so the four could get out of there. But nothing was happening; it was as if that guy was blocking her powers. Images flashed before her eyes. The last image was of Stars surf board with a purple rose on it. Rose's eyes snapped open. She was breathing heavy from the shock of the vision.   
  
"Rose? You ok?" Lance asked.  
  
"Some guy with a red bucket like helmet with a cape came up to me, Star, Lance and Peitro. He tryed to take Star. She couldn't freeze time. I ran at him trying to give Star time to run. He tryed to fling me into the wall then I was it with some sort of steel beam or something like that." Rose paniced. Star had taken a recorder out of her bag and taped what she was saying. "Star couldn't get away. Then I saw a flashs of images I can't discribe. The last one was of Stars surf board with a purple rose on it."  
  
"Is that all?" Star asked.  
  
"Yeah thats it."  
  
"Are you alright? Rose, you look kinda pale…" Lance asked.  
  
"Well you look like a goast with a tan." Toad said.  
  
"Toad shut up." Lance said.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Last time you said that you blacked out."  
  
"Too much is happening." Rose leaned back on to the tree .  
  
"Do you want us to send Kurt to Xavier to ask what to do." Scott asked waving the others over to the area where Rose and everyone was sitting.  
  
"I just wanna go home." Rose said.  
  
"Scott, what is it?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Kurt, zap over to the mantion and tell the professor that Rose had a vision and dosn't look well. Were going to take her to the nurse so she can go home. Were going to tell the nurse that she had a faint spell." Scott said.  
  
"Got it." Kurt said zapping off.  
  
"Rose come on I'll carry you to the nurse." Lance offered.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Scott you might wanna come with us, cause u would be able to drive her home."  
  
"Star?" Rose asked.  
  
"What is it Rose?"  
  
"Where is home?"  
  
"I don't know anymore. We have three homes now. Mom's beach side house, Dads Lake side house, and here in the middle of New York." She said. "But the real home is with where the heart is."  
  
"Thanks." Rose gave a weak somewhat daized smile.   
  
"Come on Rose, lets bring you over to the evil nurse." Lance said picking her up. Lance and Scott brought her down to the nurse who told Scott to drive her home. (The forms that the same 'house' it made sence.)  
  
"Juliet, we'll wait on that ice cream and a movie." Lance said to Rose before Scott pulled out. By this time all the X men and Brother hood knew what was in the vision. Notes were carefully passed so the secret of the gene would stay a secret. Star could hardly consintrate in any of her classes. 


	11. Rose and Xavier's talk

Chapter 11: Rose and Xavier's talk  
  
Professor Xavier lead Rose to a room that resembled Ceribro but had two stations and a vidoe screan. "What is this place?"  
  
"This room is a room that can recover the visions. This way, when you have a power drain and can't remember all the details you can come in here and get it to..." he paused trying to reword what he was saying. "replay what you saw."  
  
"Why are there 2 station thingies?"  
  
"Thats there if you can't find the vision you can sommon Jean or myself you help you find it in your mind. Before you ask, the devices are there to help focus our powers. As I saw while I was watching over you when you arived, your mind is almost as conplext as Logan's."  
  
"Which ones Logan?"  
  
"Remember the guy who was sitting on the gate when you left for school this morning?"  
  
"The guy who was smelling the air?" Rose qestioned.   
  
"Yes him." Professor Xavier chuckled. "Why don't we have a look at what you saw in your vision."  
  
"Alright." Rose sat down in one of the chairs. "So how do I set this thing up?"  
  
Professor Xavier lowered a wire loop apon Roses head. "just relax." He went over to the other station. "I'll moniter you so that if it gets way too intence that your body can't handle, I'll pull you out. It will get recorded so that the others can see it if it is of importance."  
  
"Alright." She let out a sigh. "How do I start it?"  
  
"Think back to when it happened. Basicly you have to find the play back in you mind."  
  
"Alright." Rose sat their consintrating and then the two of them saw flashes of light.  
  
~In the Vision~  
  
In between each one was a shot of Lance, Pietro, Star or Rose. Then there was a shot of Magneto. It followed what happened before. Althought this time Rose hear what was beign said. "All I want is the one who can freeze time."  
  
"You can't have her, Father." Pietro screamed.  
  
"I will never let you taker her." Lance said.  
  
"What makes you two think that you can stop me?"  
  
"Easy I would die before I let you tuch her." Lance defened.  
  
"Do you even know which sister that can stop time?" Peitro asked.  
  
Rose could see that they were in an ice cream parler. "I know its the younger one."  
  
"Which one of us is younger?" The Rose in the vision asked.  
  
"Thats easy, its the one that isn't afraid." He said. "Since you were the first to speak; and your sisters panicing, your the younger one."   
  
"How do you know I'm not younger?" Star said.   
  
"In that case I'll take both of you." He said. There were more flashes of images. Ending with Stars surfboard with a purple rose on it.  
  
~Its over~  
  
Again Rose was wipped out. "Rose are you alright?"  
  
"I can't handle visions that intence."  
  
"Do you know why you, your sister, Lance and Pietro were in an icecream parler?"  
  
"Yeah, we were going to go out on Friday but now I don't wanna let Star go out on Friday."  
  
"You truly are the older sister." He said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You want to protect your sister so that she would be safe. You even try in the vision."  
  
"So Professor what do we do?"  
  
"You and your sister can't go out with Lance and Pietro tonight. You'll have to stay under protection."  
  
"Under stood. Since we could see that that bucket head guy came at night do you mind if I stop by the brotherhood house to talk to Lance?"  
  
"Sure but you will have to be back an hour before night fall."  
  
"What time is that?"  
  
"Around 6."  
  
"Alright." She said. "I'm going to go back to my room and take a nap."  
  
"Alright. I'm going to show this to the rest of the team." Professor Xavier started to work on the controls.  
  
"Before I go," Rose said. "I have one thing to ask you."  
  
"Alright?"  
  
"Did you already have this made?"  
  
"I had a second controle room made into this place. I just added another set of controls and reprogramed it to fit your needs."  
  
"Ahh, thanks." Rose finnally left for her Room. 


	12. Sisterly Love

Chapter 12: Sisterly Love  
  
Rose went back to her room and crashed. When she woke up Lance was sitting next to her looking at a picture of Star, Alex and Rose with their surfboards. The picture was in a frame that was painted blue and had seashells taped onto it. They looked so natural, like kids with dark tans. Rose watched as Lance put the picture down. He turned back to Rose to see her smiling and watching him.   
  
"Hey cat eyes." He leaned over and kissed her fore head.  
  
"Hey Lance." She smiled. She sat up in her bed. Her hair was half in a ponytail and half frizzed about and fallen out of the ponytail holder. She slid the tie dyed scrunchy out of her hair and onto her wrist and pulled back her purple hair.   
  
"You look pretty with your hair down." He said sliding next to her in her bed. He slid his arm around her as she started to blush. "Really."   
  
"Thanks Lance." She whispered and cuddled into his buff chest. She relaxed as he held her. Star walked in at this point.   
  
"Hey Lance. Hey Rose." She said going over to her bed stand.  
  
"Hey Star." The two said.  
  
"Don't you look cushy?" She laughed and grabbed a flannel shirt out of the closet and slid over shirt and slid it on over her tang top. "Oh Rose, the professor wants to know if your feeling better, are you feeling better?"   
  
"I'm feeling a lot better. My heads not spinning anymore." Rose said.  
  
"That's good. Oh, it is almost dinnertime. You gonna join us or go back to sleep?" Star was fixing her hair at this point.  
  
"You two like fixing your hair don't you." Lance joked.   
  
"Hey Lance, can you stand out side while I get dressed?" Rose asked.   
  
"You mean I can't watch?" Rose and Star gave him the death glair along with throwing a pillow or a plush animal at him. "Sure Rose." He stood up and walked to the door. "Just open the door when I can come back in." He opened it, walked out, and closed the door.  
  
"Main Landers aren't that bad." Rose said getting up and walking over to the closet.  
  
"I know. Some of them are even cute."   
  
"Bet they know jack shit about surfing." Rose said pulling a pair of semi baggy jeans out of the closet and a blue tang top and started to change into it.  
  
"Rose, we grew up on the beach. These guys did not, were going to know more about the wave patters, tides and surfing, not to mention the moon fazes. They might know more about main land stuff. Like football." The two girls laughed, as they got dressed.  
  
"I don't like it up here." Star questions Rose's random comment. "Its too cold." The two laughed. "So is this a good out fit." Rose spun around to show off a pair of baggy blue jeans with holes in the knees, a tang top with a blue flannel over it with a pair of rainbow toe socks and flip-flops.  
  
"Rose, your not going to class on the island and taking lunch off to surf. We're going to dinner." Rose had a pillow thrown at her head by her sister Star. They walked out of their room to see Lance leaning agents the wall chilling. He was standing with his left foot about knee level placed agents the wall while he leaned back.  
  
"Main Landers might know jack shit about surf but they sure are cute." Rose whispered to Star. Before giving Lance a hug. "So Lance, do you wanna stay for dinner?" Rose asked letting go from the hug.  
  
"Sure. Anything you guys serve would be a hell of a lot better then anything back at the Brother hood." Lance joked. The three of them walked down stairs to the dining hall. After a few stops to Logan's room, The Locker Room, and the pool, they actually found the dining room. "You guys really are new."   
  
"Oh shut up. We used to live in a two story, three bedrooms, kitchen and two baths and a living room house. I don't know how many bed rooms are here." Rose playfully hit Lances stomach.   
  
"Okay, I won't make fun of you getting lost in your own home." Rose stuck her tong out at Lance.   
  
"Lets see you not get lost here on your first days here." Star said coming to Rose's defense. "Anyway, the dining room should be around this corner some where."   
  
"Should I point out you said that fifteen corners ago?"   
  
"No." Rose and Star said together. The three walked into the dining room together to be greeted with a death glare from Scott along with a few warm welcomings. Star took a seat near the middle of the table with Rose to her left and Lance on Rose's left. After everyone was seated, Professor Xavier started asking how people's days were. When the Professors questioning got to Star and Rose the two agreed on one thing.  
  
"It's too cold here and you can't really surf in the middle of no where." Star said.  
  
"Oh Professor, next month is the big competition at our old beach. We were wondering if we could go back there for it. Its called Wave Royalties. The winner in the guys division gets a paid dinner with the winner of the girls division. Not to mention are crowned King and Queen of the beach for the next year. Star and I were the princesses last year. So can we go?" Rose asked in a quick voice.  
  
"Calm down Rose." Star joked. "Please Professor, it's the best competition to compete in there's media and everything. Its so awesome."  
  
"As long as you two don't get kicked out of school, blow up the gym, kill anyone, and keep your grades up you can go."   
  
"Star I guess you're going for us." Rose said putting her hand on Star's shoulder.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Scott asked as he moved some string beans onto his plate.  
  
"My grades suck. I don't do well in Geometry at all." Rose explained.  
  
"Maybe this will motivate you." Storm said before she took a sip of her ice tea. After dinner, Rose walked Lance to his jeep.  
  
"I'm sorry we can't go out for Ice Cream tonight." Rose said leaning on Lances Jeep.  
  
"There's always the weekend." He kissed Rose on the forehead and got into the car. He waved before he drove back to the brotherhood headquarters for the night. 


End file.
